Pure Concubine
by AutumnBae
Summary: Mikan had been sent from man to man, experiencing the various methods of 'love' that each of the displayed. She never thought she would receive a master as cold as Natsume Hyuuga. She recognized him. Puzzlement filled inside her entire body. What should she do? "What the hell are you do here?" His dark voice sent shivers throughout her body, making it impossible for her to answer.


Rated T-M (for language and maybe minor lime scenes) This story may or may not be short.

Gakuen Alice owned by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Pure Concubine**

The sudden rustle of a nearby bush startled her, immediately catching her attention. Her eyes widened as her head whipped to the side to see the sudden intruder. She recognized him and puzzlement filled inside her entire body. What should she do?

The look from his eyes turned from suspicion to rage as he immediately recognized her.

"What the hell are you do here?"

His dark voice sent shivers throughout her body, making it impossible for her to answer.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Punishment?**

_Being in this situation isn't anything new. I am a concubine and this has been my life since I was thirteen. I don't live during those ancient times that only princes, kings, and other rich men could have concubines. No, I live in modern Japan. Unlike those selfish men from back then that would only keep concubines for themselves, I travel around from men to men. _

_I'm not a prostitute, if that's what you're thinking. Actually, I haven't given myself to any of the men that kept me. The only reason is because I was always referred as 'that little girl'. See, I'm not exactly what anyone would call a woman. I'm still, I admit, immature about certain things and still very innocent when it comes to anything intimate. Actually, unlike before, men nowadays keep concubines, then returns them to the family to be later given as a concubine again._

_That has been my life._

_Every men that I've been with has had several concubines, but later chooses one as their favorite and marries them. That's how most cases are now. No one has chosen me. It could be because of my family background or because of how I am as a person. I don't really know._

_Now as I stand here, being inspected by one of my new master's assistant, I am starting to have that doubt again._

_Why?_

_Because my new master will be Natsume Hyuuga; one of Japan's richest men and, as I found out today, one of the hidden leaders of the most violent and well know gang. And everyone knows that he already has his favorite woman._

* * *

The large, well lit room was dead silent. The women's attention was set on the various cups and plate in front of them that had their late meal. The moment a red haired woman entered the room, the small chit-charts that some of the women held stopped completely. Some secretly snuck glances at the woman, wanting to know her current expression while others didn't bother seeing the woman. They knew how she felt. Everyday was the same.

The sudden, but small, sound of a cup gently hitting the small plate underneath caught the attention of a brunette. Her hazel eyes traveled to the woman beside her, immediately spotting a mass of strawberry blonde colored hair. Along with that, she gently nudged the brunette, confirming that she wanted to talk to her.

The moment red head sat down in front of her own plate, the small chit-chats resumed.

"I don't get it," the brunette said to her companion beside her. "Do the girls hold that much respect towards her?"

Her neighbor took another sip of the liquid in the tea cup, before setting it back down. The table in front of them were traditional tables, allowing the women to be seated on the cushions provided for them. The blonde slumped back, holding her posture with one hand while she grabbed more of her food with the other that held a fork.

"You can't blame them," she said while taking another bite of her chicken breast with much formality, regardless of her pose. "That girl is the favorite. We can't dislike her as much as we would like to."

"I guessed that she was the favorite, but to hold that much respect?" The brunette took another bite of her meal.

"We have to! You know who our master is, Mikan. She's _his_ favorite," the blonde said, taking another bite of her food, savoring the flavor of the meal that she has been receiving for five years. "If we get on her bad side in any form, whether we do it directly or indirectly, we will exterminated."

A shiver traveled through Mikan's body, almost making her choke on her food. "That's a little morbid, Luna," she said while trying to swallow the lump that formed.

Luna shrugged at her comment and took another sip of her drink. She snuck a glance at the door to the right of them then back at Mikan on her other side. "There have been other women that were forced to leave the harem." She leaned forward towards Mikan, not wanting the other women to hear their entire conversation. "We don't know what happened to them"

Mikan looked around the room, glancing at all twenty women before her vision went back towards her companion. "Seriously?"

The blonde squinted her eyes at Mikan's question. There was a rule to never speak of anyone that left the harem. She didn't want to press the topic on, but she couldn't help but feel like wanting to fill Mikan's curiosity. She was the newest concubine after all. All the rules of being part of the Hyuugas' concubine were always told by the main head's assistance, Narumi Anjo in this case.

Luna shifted her position towards the brunette and took a piece of bread in her hand. Her expression didn't hold any emotion, but at the same time didn't look stoic. She let her eyes slightly roam towards the other concubines in the room to make sure neither of them were listening. The other females held their own conversation, playing no obvious mind to the two friends.

"See, if any one of us make any sort of trouble or if we go against Master Natsume in any way, we are personally called by him." She inched closed to Mikan, making her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't because she was close, it was because her voice became lower and lower with every word. Her face became darker as she kept going with the story. Luna didn't even bother taking a bite from her bread, instead she placed it back onto the porcelain look-alike.

"D-does he come to get us?" Mikan asked as she found her voice again.

Luna shook her head slightly. "He sends Lord Anjo, or one of the ladies-in-waiting for us. After that, no one is ever heard from again." Luna back away, taking the bread in her hand again to take another bite. She never thought she'd be the one telling this story. Of course, she's telling the dark side of the story. "Your stuff disappears the next day too."

Mikan felt her body shake slightly. From the men that owned her, Natsume Hyuuga sounds more monster-like than any other man. She eyed the door that separated the room from the main hallways of the second house. She could feel the terror of one of them walking through the door, calling her name because their master wanted to see her.

She looked back at Luna, watching her eat the rest of the food on her plate.

"What am I suppose to do so I don't have to be called by him?"

The blonde stopped eating. She finished her food and began to drink the rest of the liquid in the cup provided for her. She neatly dabbed the surrounding of her mouth, before formally turning back to Mikan. She didn't want to see the new girl make a mistake and make their master mad. What she was in Mikan wasn't what would normally be inside of any concubine. When she first saw Mikan, with the outfit that was given to her and her personality, she wondered why such an innocent would be a concubine in the first place.

Luna felt compassion of an older sister towards the brunette.

"Fir-"

The door opened, silencing every single female in the room. The vision of every woman was at the entrance of the room, immediately sending every single heart throbbing faster than normal.

This was the first time Mikan had set eyes on the master of the house. Her first day as a concubine in the Hyuuga household, she had the privilege that newcomers rarely get. Her hazel eyes followed the movement of her new master.

She had to admit, he was the most better-looking than any men that 'owned' her. His jet-black hair wasn't neatly combed, but was messily kept making him have a sexy aura that no women could deny, and in a way only he could pull off. His vermilion colored eyes didn't dare look at any of the women in the room except one, but Mikan was draw to them just like every female. She could see his chiseled chest underneath, what she assumed were, his work clothes. Anyone could see that he had just finished his work as his tied hung loosely around his neck, and the first few buttons her unhooked from the top, making him look as sexy and erotic than he normally is, if that was even possible.

His perfectly sculptured face held the only expression every female had seen him in: stoic. Mikan could feel her heart beat faster as their model-like master walked closer towards them. She could feel her body insatiately become drawn in by his attractively handsome looks.

"Master Natsume," one of the concubine said in a low but loud enough voice, daring to break the silence he created.

"Welcome home, Master," another woman said, as she and many of the other women bowed down in respect of their master.

He entered the room alone and strode towards the only woman he had been wanting to see.

"Kumiko," his deep, husky voice spoke out, ignoring the 'welcomes' he was receiving. His voice was immediately hypnotizing, as he inched closer to his favorite woman.

Mikan eyed his hand as it moved towards the red haired named Kumiko. Her hand was gently grabbed and she was pulled up as if she would break if she was harshly pulled. Mikan's owned hand automatically curled as if it was her hand that was being grabbed; as if she was the one being called upon; as if she was the one that was being pulled out of the room to keep their master company.

She looked at the back of her new master as he disappeared past the door.

"Did you girls have a nice dinner?" a new voice suddenly arose as Natsume disappeared and a blond man replaced him. He was a lot different than their master, easily displaying a genuine smile that made Mikan feel as if he was the father of the home.

The mood immediately changed in the room, as he received many smile and positive remarks from the women.

He clasped both of his hands together. "That's good to hear! So you ladies will know ahead of time, Mr. Hyuuga will be staying at home tomorrow." The new brought instant happiness to every concubine in the room. "But, he doesn't want to be bothered. He's been working very hard the past few weeks and it's best you follow his request."

Mikan heard Luna moan, catching her attention.

"Just like every other day," she lowly complained, wanting Mikan to only hear it.

"What do you mean?" Mikan whispered back, not wanting to catch the attention of the assistant. She inched closer to her first friend she made their, placed a hand on the side of her cheek so her whisper could be amplified towards Luna.

Luna titled her head to the side slightly. "Every time he's at home, Kumiko is the only one who could get near him." A scowl worked it's way onto her face, "Hell, she doesn't even take advantage of the fact that she's his favorite!"

"May-" A low but hushed 'shhh' from Luna brought her attention back to the blond man that was smiling and answering many of the questions that the other concubines were asking. Mikan sat back straight up, thinking that she was grabbing the attention of the surrounding people.

She saw Luna move back towards her.

"Sorry, Mikan, but I don't want you getting in trouble because you were talking about Kumiko," Luna whispered to Mikan. The brunette nodded in understanding. After hearing the story about being 'exterminated', she didn't want any sort of trouble. "We can talk about this when we get to the room, but not now."

"My girls!" Narumi's voice echoed through the room, easily receiving the attention of the women again. Next to Natsume, Narumi was as loved. Because he showed much respect towards the girls, with the prince-like attitude while at the same time easily connecting to the females of the house. "I do hope many of you get enough rest tonight. How about we all have brunch tomorrow? It's been a while since we've done anything together."

Narumi smiled at the women, not forgetting to glance at every one of them. Mikan couldn't place her finger on the situation, but she felt oddly attracted to the man. He showed every woman the same amount of attention as well as respect.

"Yes!" a woman gleefully answered.

His green eyes scanned the room, watching in delight as the women's mood drastically changed. He knew that during the rare times that his boss would visit his concubines, the women's mood darkened. Being the man that he is, Narumi wanted the women to feel as comfortable as they can be. A grin appeared on his lips as he found the newcomer that he had inspected three days ago.

"Mikan, my darling," his voice said in a homely manner as he walked over towards the brunette.

Mikan didn't know how to react. The only time she talked to Narumi was during her inspection and could only reply to his one direct sentence towards her saying 'thank you.' Her hands balled up on her lap in an uncomfortable manner as he got closer.

The moment Narumi positioned himself next to her, she let out a small noise.

The blond man couldn't help but laugh. "So this is the Mikan Sakura I've heard so much about," he said in between his laughter. "By that kind of respond, I'd say that every man I talked to about you being…eh..." He stopped, confusing every girl in the room. His grin replaced by a firm line as he folded his arms across his chest.

Luna couldn't stop herself from looking up at Narumi. She knew what he was going to say; but she, at the moment, didn't know what he was thinking. His expression turned sober as if he had just heard bad news. He turned his attention towards her, surprising her for a bit.

"Has Miss Sakura adjusted herself well?" he kindly asked her, without a single hint of sincerity but with more curiosity.

Luna slowly nodded her head in response. "She has. She hasn't created any type of problem, so I'm very sure she'll fit in just fine."

"Hmm.." Narumi placed his handed underneath his chin and closed his eyes for a brief second. "Then it's settle!" he suddenly announced, surprising the women around him.

"Wha…w-what is?" Mikan asked, still in shock. Her hand was suddenly pulled by the man, making her stand. Pulling her hand was one thing, but the sudden hug after she asked the question was another. She couldn't help but feel a like blush while her body automatically tried to pull away.

"Ladies, share your experiences when you were once new here."

Narumi grabbed both of her shoulders, making her turn towards the other concubines of the house. Mikan's eyes traveled around the room. There were about twenty females in the room, including her, as they all looked at her with a beamed expression. Every outfit they had a different design, but were very similar: a short skirt with a revealing shirt. Her own hazel eyes looked down at her own outfit to notice that she was the only one to wear shorts and a moderate top. Though her short pants were short, it still didn't change that fact that she was the only one to have a different outfit.

"It's not as bad as you think, Mikan!" a female voice suddenly said, breaking her train of thought. Mikan looked at the owner of the voice and found a black haired woman.

"You're going to be shown throughout the house, eat great food, and sleep under a comfortable roof."

"When I was first came here, I didn't get the pleasure of meeting our master until three months later, so you should consider yourself lucky!"

"That's right!"

The topic of their conversation suddenly changed. Though they didn't say much, the women praised their master a lot. Mikan didn't know if it was because he was their master or if it was because he actually treated them as he should treat concubines. Her first impression of him was that he was a very attractive man, she couldn't deny that, but it wasn't _much_ of an impression. Normally, the men she used to be with would boast about their accomplishments while aimlessly flirt around with the women around them. Natsume didn't do either, so she couldn't tell if he was going to be like the rest or not later on.

"So, Mikan," Narumi said, moving his head around so she could see him. "Tomorrow, I'll be discussing everything you need to know and tour you around the house, so rest up, okay?"

Mikan gave Narumi a faint smile while slightly nodding as a response, receiving a comforting smile back.

* * *

It was around the middle of the night and the women were already asleep. It didn't surprise Mikan that the women were paired up in fives and slept in four rooms. This is how Mikan was able to meet Luna on her first day.

Mikan couldn't sleep. She was provided a sleeping garment, but didn't change. The black vest she had on top of a white dress shirt laid on the floor on her beside her bed, while she still had on her black short pants. The bed that was assigned to her was the same as every concubine. Her feet easily dangled on the side because of the height, but it wasn't as grand. The mattress was queen sized, enough for her to move around if she wanted to find a comfortable spot.

She looked from the vest on the floor as she assumed that the grand room that was going to be her new permanent bedroom. Even though she shared it with four other women, it was still large. The red, yellow, and black color scheme dominated the majority of the room, easily making the live up to the entire Hyuuga household.

Of course, she couldn't see much of any other color other than blue and black. The moonlight that provided the only light source at the moment only gave her a minimum amount of light, making it harder for her to study the room a lot more.

She look at the bed beside hers.

"Luna?"

The figure on the bed slightly moved as a sigh escaped her lips. Mikan couldn't help but notice that even in her sleep, Luna was still beautiful. She looked at the other women; each one of them had the same feature. She stood up from her bed, grabbing her vest in the process, making her way to the large mirror provided for them.

As she made her way towards the glass, she put on her vest, and buttoning up the golden buttons on the vest, fitting snugly on her. The moment she saw her dark reflection, she didn't know what to think. Even though her brown hair seemed darker, she can still make-out the basic outline. Her straight hair naturally curled at the tips, and she knew she had a decent body figure.

A thought popped in her head. Why in the world was she never chosen as the wife? Sure she was only twenty, but she saw that younger girls were chosen. Shaking her head, she turned away from the mirror, spotting her black dress shoes that went with her outfit. She wanted to clear her head from any unnecessary thoughts. Entering the Hyuuga household, she knew she was never going to be chosen. If she wasn't going to be chosen, she knew she had to follow all the rules so she could stay.

Mikan quickly put on her socks and shoes and quietly made her way out of the room. Within the three days she's been there, she knew which door lead where in the second home.

Before getting ready to leave, Luna explained that the Hyuuga house hold was made up of three houses, the first being the house for his business; the second being the house for the concubines; while the third being his own home. They were not allowed to enter any of the two house without permission, nor get involve with anything business related. They were not to talk to any of the visitors they received, nor were they allowed to serve any one of them. They were Natsume Hyuuga's concubines, no one else's.

What they could do was freely interact with one another, roam around the garden (and any other place) provided for them freely, and talk to their master even if he doesn't respond back.

Mikan blindingly roamed around the second home, lost in her thoughts, not knowing where she was heading. Her shoes echoed through the empty house. A sudden shadow stopped her in her tracks, snapping her out of her trance. She lifted her head, suddenly wondering how she made it to the kitchen. The shadow that stopped her turn out to be that of the large refrigerator.

Curiosity got the better of her. Her small head reached for the handle of the door, sliding it opened. She quickly stepped out, being faced with a small garden that held various fruits and vegetables. Knowing that she would get trouble if she caused any sort of trouble to their possibly future food, she traveled around the garden, admiring the growth of each fruit and vegetable.

A distant rustle caught her attention. Her breathing hitched, thinking that an burglar had somehow made its way inside the Hyuuga property. She gathered her courage.

"This is so stupid, Mikan…" she muttered, walking through a small path through the large bushes that surrounded the garden. Mikan made a note to explore the rest of the garden the next day, that is if she makes it till then.

With every step, her body began to feel more anxious. She tried her hardest to tiptoed her way through the bushes, not wanting to make a noise. Her breathing became faster as she saw a bright light at the end of the path. The moment she saw the end of the natural-made path, she stopped. Using one of the tall bushes as a place to hide, she slightly poked her head to look around.

What she saw amazed her.

Unlike the vegetable garden outside of the kitchen, the garden in front of her was something to die for. Various types of flowers bloomed in almost every possible space. The darker versions of the colors red, blue, yellow, and orange were within her vision. She couldn't help but let out a small gasp of astonishment as her eyes took in the portrait in front of her. Even though the weakened wind eerily blew the leaves and trees around, the beauty of the garden wasn't taken away.

Forgetting about the rustle from earlier, Mikan absentmindedly made her way to the garden, admiring every flower that she passed. The chrysanthemums that puffed out at her stuck out at her as she took the first step, instantly making her loose the fear she previously had. The hydrangeas nearby were planted according to their colors, with pink being the last, as they shined with the moonlight. Camellias neighbored the baby colored hydrangeas, drawing the brunette farther into the mystical, almost botanical, garden as it revealed more exotic plants.

Here eyes couldn't help but glimmer. She had never seen so many various flowers in her life. She didn't know how long she walked around, but she eventually found a peaceful and quaint fish garden. Curiosity pulled her beside the large pond and saw several Koi slowly swimming, while other wanting to swim underneath many of the man-made waterfalls. Various Japanese lotuses were on top of the water, making the attractive fish garden pop out even more. Mikan looked across the large pond, seeing a small bridge in the distant that lead towards various cherry blossom trees.

She couldn't believe that such a garden was actually available for the second house. Even though she hasn't been toured around the house, most of the gardens were the first shown to her by Luna, while she 'saved the best for last.'

Mikan automatically knelt down to the ground, wanting to gently wave her fingers in the water. The water lightly wet her fingers as she scared the Koi fish that swam nearby. A light small etched on her lips, making a mental note to visit the garden again whenever she wanted to be alone.

The sudden rustle of a nearby bush startled her, immediately catching her attention. Her eyes widened as her head whipped to the side to see the sudden intruder. She recognized him and puzzlement filled inside her entire body. What should she do?

Her fingers froze in place as she slightly opened her mouth to say something, but not a single sound came out. Her own eyes faced the burning gaze of her master. His own red eyes glared at her as he walked closer, closing their distance in an intimidating way. She slowly pulled her hand towards her own body.

He, on the other hand, had one emotion filling his entire body. The moment he saw a shadow walk through the garden, he boldly walked towards the intruder. He didn't care who it was; all he wanted was the damn intruder to leave his property. To make matters worse, because of this person, his session with Kumiko was ruined. To insure her safety, he wanted the damn trespasser to not the sight of daylight; but he knew he didn't have the power to do so.

The look from his eyes turned from suspicion to rage as he immediately recognized her.

"What the hell are you do here?" His dark voice sent shivers throughout her body, making it impossible for her to answer.

Mikan noted his slightly messier than usual- well as she first saw him- hair; and black dress jacket that did a poor job hiding his obvious bare chest.

"Answer the damn question, woman," Natsume commanded while Mikan slowly stood up from her spot.

Mikan could feel the intimidating aura that was released by him as she tried to look at her master. She intertwined her fingers in front of her. "I…"

Natsume crossed his arms, feel the temptation to shake the woman in front of him. Being the impatient man he is, he could feel his brow twitch with irritation as she hesitated to answer. Kumiko was waiting for him back in the house, and he wanted to run back their as fast as he could, but this damn woman was making it impossible.

"I thought…I heard a rustle and I thought their was a burglar and I ended up here," Mikan explained as best as she could. She couldn't help but make her tremors visible in her voice as she talked. She slowly rose her gaze towards her master. "What are you doing here in the garden of the second house anyway?"

Natsume let out an exasperated sigh. It's as if she didn't want him to leave. Normally he would leave any concubine, but he couldn't at the moment. "This is my own private garden, woman," he said with annoyance. "I should be the one to ask _you_ how the hell you go in here in first place."

A low growl escaped his mouth as he gently smacked his own forehead. "Don't bother answering," he said, not wanting to here any else from the mouth of this woman, stopping her as she was about to explain.

Mikan looked down. The only time she broke a rule, she just had to get caught by Natsume. She didn't know how to react to this. Of course she was afraid of what was going to happen to her, but she couldn't help her situation. She didn't know she was in his private garden, so in a way it wasn't really her fault.

"Didn't you talk to Narumi about the rules before you came here?" His cold voice broke through her thoughts. Mikan shook her head in response, earning a groan from the young master. "Damn that narcissist…"

"C-can I ask you a question?" Mikan asked, wondering what his answer might be. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his gaze. She didn't know whether his silence- or glare- was positive or nagative, so she continued. "W-w-what exactly do you do?"

It's as if he didn't want to bother answer. His glare could have turned her to stone. She immediately shut her mouth and lowered her head. She had just embarrassed herself right in front of her master.

"Get the hell out of this garden and don't you dare enter again."

Mikan bit her bottom lip. She obediently nodded her head and bowed in respect, then turned back the way she arrived from.

"Woman, what's your name?" His voice stopped her in her tracks, making her automatically turn. How could his voice do that? His voice turned from murderous to commanding in a matter of seconds.

"Mi-Mikan Sakura," she answered, bowing her head down.

"I'll make sure put that name down on the list," she heard him, letting out a small gasp. She could hear his footsteps get closer as she stayed in her current position. Mikan was too afraid to do anything at the moment.

Her head suddenly jerked up forcefully. His hands tightly gripped her hair, making her face him. His face was stoic but ominous as he looked at her with his frightening, rare eyes. "And I'm a loan shark, if that answers your damn question. I exterminate though who don't pay me back."

His answer alone sent chills throughout her body. Was he sending her a message? Was he going to get rid of her? Mikan tried her best to keep her tears from falling; but with ever second that passes, it was harder for her. The man that was aggressively pulling her hair was truly scaring her.

"Now get the hell out of my sight."

He practically pushed her away, accidentally pulling a little bit of her hair in the process. Mikan instantly bolt to the small path, wanting to get away from the man that now became her new master.

* * *

I will confess that I've been addicted to otome games 3 It's such a shame that the majority of the very good ones aren't in the US. If they were, I'd buy a PSP and buy almost every single one XD Hey, you can't deny that this is a chance to hook up with a hot anime guy lmao It'll be good and a chance to live the anime girl dream LOL

Anyway, Natsume's background went through various changes before I decided for this. It seemed to fit better than my previous visions and I love it. It's just going to be hard to incorporate his current background with the rest of the story since the plot was thought of before the changes lmao. He went from doctor, to prince, to business man, to _main _yakuza leader, then settled to being a loan shark XD Wish me a lot of luck with this story.

Many of you might wonder why I didn't choose a character like Luna (or any other known female character) as the favorite concubine. Well, my reason for that is because the favored concubine isn't an important character in my story. It _would _make things interesting, but I don't want to include her in many of my chapters and make this a lot more difficult to write.

OH! And this story will probably have ten chapters or less or maybe even more LOL I'm not so sure yet.


End file.
